Eddsworld: Rødt og Blått Blodet
by WiNDPooL
Summary: (Story is in English, despite the title being in Norwegian. (It means 'Red and Blue Blood', by the way.) ) Edd asks Tord to come back to Eddsworld, but what bad will come out of it?
1. Rescued from the Fans

**_Disclaimer: Characters are copyright...themselves...and Eddsworld is copyright...them, again... (And Paul Ter Voorde, who will not appear in the story.) _**

**_Since we are in the Eddsworld-reality, not the actual one, Edd is still alive (Sorry to remind anyone) and so, he is the one working on Space Face (which isn't a part two in this continuum), not Paul and Tom._**

**_Every Eddsworld fanfic I write are in memory of Edd. _**

Tord was sorting out his e-mail inbox for the third time that day. He'd only turned his computer on ten minutes ago and he was already overridden with mail. To him, it seemed like he received a message from a crazed fangirl or boy every three minutes, most of which said:

_'wehn u coem bak to eddswold/'_

Or

_'WHY DID YOU LEAVE ANYWAY?'_

He was starting to regret putting his e-mail address on his YouTube account. Even if he HAD deleted it soon after in an attempt to get away from these people...AND changed his contact details to something completely different. But these fans were persistent, and if he replied to their spam, he'd have less hope.

'..._The only person I can blame for this is myself...' _He thought, regretting his choice in asking Edd to just take him out of Eddsworld instead of confronting the fans himself.

He shut down his computer, deciding that he would sort everything out when he wasn't so annoyed at himself.

Tord got up, and walked over to the window. He needed to go somewhere, clear his mind. He headed for the garage, and then came to the familiar realisation that interrupted him every day:

He'd left his car at the airport, unable to take it with him, when he had left Britain. He assumed that someone else would have broken into it and stolen it, since he'd left the keys in the slot as well.

A walk would probably do him better, anyway.

The last frames on Space Face were nearly done, and Edd was glad of it. This project had taken him a lot longer than any of the previous episodes, and that meant that he had been staying up all night working on it several days in a row. It would be nice to get some sleep, for once. He began to relax, and ended up stuffing up his drawing when Matt yelled out from upstairs.

'HELP...! I THINK THE FANS ARE MANIPULATING IMAGES OF US!'

Tom was first upstairs, and it looked like he had a fair idea of what was going on.

'Matt, don't worry, I'm sure what you've seen can't be as bad-' He cut off in the middle of the sentence when he noticed what was on the screen.

He curled his hoodie over his holes, squashing Steve as he pulled down the hood.

'Yeah...I didn't really want to see that...'

Edd walked over and closed the internet window. He was used to seeing disturbing fanart; there was enough of it floating around searches these days.

'Get used to it, guys. The more episodes we make, the more of this stuff the fans will create.'

Tom nodded in agreement, and then paused.

'Speaking of episodes, why don't you make an episode for your birthday this year? You could ask Paul to help if you ran out of time.'

Edd considered.

'Yeah, but if I did, I'd have to have a really good reason, since I've never done something like that before.'

Matt got out from hiding under the computer desk, a cave he had adopted in case of necessary fanart-escaping.

'But, what would you do? We haven't exactly been doing anything _that _interesting recently.'

'Yeah, you're right. I better get back to work, anyway.'

'_...Or perhaps, I could try to get Tord back...It would give me a chance to test that idea...'_

Tord had felt a lot more refreshed after his walk. Sure, it was the same city as it had always been, but it was the principle of the matter. He sat in front of his computer again, ready to tackle the possessive fans' messages head on. He was surprised to see a relatively familiar e-mail address attached to the most recent letter: Edd's.

The message read:

"**_Hey Tord. It's been a while, and I've come up with a way to stop your fans from stalking you:_**

**_Come back, to Britain, as well as Eddsworld. _**

**_Even if it's just for one episode, return, just so they know you're happy where you are, and you had a good reason for leaving us in the first place. I think that's what they want, some real reassurance._**

**_And, it's been such a long time since anyone here saw you, and it's kind of boring without _**_all_ **_of my friends."_**

He looked down, contemplating whether he should fulfil Edd's proposition. Rubbing his hand over his face, he went back to the keyboard and began to type.

**_"Just for one episode. Then I'm gone again, but you may bring back my character. I'm catching the next plane."_**

A smile crept across Tord's face, realising that he may have just been freed from his stalkers.

After a week of sleeping well, Edd seemed a lot happier, especially after Tord's agreement. The one thing he had forgotten to do was tell Matt and Tom. He was sure Matt would be fine with it, but what would Tom's reaction be? He and Tord often had disagreements, and it was clear they didn't like each other too much. But, he'd understand, right?

Edd walked down the stairs, thinking through how he'd start the conversation.

'Guys, I had an idea a week ago,' He began. 'After you said something about needing to come up with an idea for my birthday episode...'

Matt continued to do..._whatever it was he was meant to be doing_, but Tom looked up.

'I...uh...e-mailed...Tord, asking him to come back to Britain for a while...and he's supposed to turn up today...'

Tom narrowed his eyes.

'Oh, _great..._' He sighed.

'Just..._try_ to get along, okay? I know you guys aren't friends, but I don't want any fights.'

He considered, and then said:

'Okay. I know you like him, so I might as well attempt to.'

Matt stopped "_working_".

'Yeah, I don't mind either, just so you know.'

When everyone fell silent, as if on cue, the doorbell rang.


	2. Skeletons and Plastic Surgery

'You came back!' Edd seemed happy and surprised, although he had been aware about his friend's return for a week before. Perhaps, he had doubted his loyalty. As Tord stepped into the room, Tom turned away slightly, annoyed by the appearance of his rival. Tord looked around the house he stood in, taking it in.

'You've changed things since I've left...it definitely looks better this way.' He set his eyes on the stairs, and paced toward them. As he walked downwards, Matt said:

'Not even a hello? You'd think he'd be happy to see us again.'

'I bet he didn't want to when he saw me.' Tom narrowed his holes. 'Speaking of which, you didn't happen to tell him to try to get along with me, did you?'

Edd facepalmed. He knew he'd forgotten something.

'I'll talk to him later, okay?'

Tom nodded, but still gave a look of hostility to the figure downstairs.

(_This part here is following Tord at the moment. We'll see what the others are doing upstairs later)_

Flicking on the light, Tord gazed around the spare room, also known as the basement. His room had been destroyed when the others were attempting to add an extra floor, because they'd needed more wood to build with. He noticed something strange in the corner, it was white but he couldn't make out what it was. He moved closer to it, and then jumped back in surprise:  
It was a skeleton.

Now, you would think there would be better places for a skeleton to be. Since, everyone knows that in every lame horror movie that involves skeletons and basements, the two are combined. But, this isn't a horror movie; you just can't do that to Eddsworld. (Zombie Attack/Nation aren't scary, therefore aren't horror movies.) But this wasn't any ordinary skeleton. The head shape was long and squarer than a normal head- It belonged to Matt. That was a problem, since Matt was downstairs. Tord knew he was downstairs since he could hear him complaining. He had heard something about Matt keeping a clone for strange purposes, so he guessed this was just Matt's doppelganger's dead body. Trust Matt to not look after things.

Tord dropped his bags next to the bed and lay down. _'Finally, I'm free from the fans...' _

_(Let's go and see what everyone else is doing at the moment, shall we?)_

Tom had gone to use the computer to fix up the editing of his videos, so Matt and Edd had decided to watch TV for a while. The antenna had fallen off the house when Matt had knocked the roof while un-tidying the cleanness the ghost that had possessed him had made, so they resorted to DVDs. Edd had episodes of Red Dwarf X he hadn't watched yet, and Matt had episodes of Doctor Who he watched twice every week, and neither could agree on which one. When Matt decided to complain his way to victory, Edd threw an empty cola can at his friend's face and put Red Dwarf in. He sat down to watch it, and realised that he had the whole couch to himself since Matt had disappeared into the bathroom to make sure his 'beauty' wasn't ruined. He cried out: "Help! I think my face has a scratch on it!"

Of course, no-one cared and so he was ignored.

After a two-hour marathon of Red Dwarf, Edd was feeling happy and relaxed. He put his green hoodie on again to cover up his SMEG HEAD shirt and walked upstairs to check on Tord. It wasn't easy to tell what Tord needed because he spent most of his time tangled in his thoughts instead of words coming out of his mouth. Edd looked in to see his friend on his laptop. He was checking his e-mail.

'Have you added everyone to your spam list yet?'

Tord facepalmed heavily. 'Why the hell didn't I think of that?'

'Yeah, it'll probably help,' Edd replied. He decided he'd come back in half an hour when his friend was nearly finished doing so. He guessed those would probably be the last words he heard him say for the day. Walking up the stairs and stopping at a halt, he saw that Matt was trying to pry Tom away from the computer, yelling "GET OFF IT, TOM! I NEED TO USE IT TO SEARCH FOR A PLASTIC SURGERY CLINIC!"

Tom stared at him, puzzled.

"Why would you need one of those? You're obsessed with 'how wonderful you look'."

"I have a cut on my face...I can't go anywhere in case someone sees it! That's why!" Matt cried.

This resulted in everyone listening to Matt's pathetic wails sighing. Sometimes Edd wondered why he even let Matt stay in the house. He was useless at the best of times.

After Matt had finally given up on plastic surgery, he had decided to remain locked in his room for a week. Or, rather, Tord's room, because he'd been moved there instead. His stuff that was clogging up his older room was shifted to the attic where the rest of his junk and his bed had been, so Tord had a new room that was actually a room. Matt had come up with something else: Skin-coloured band-aids. Or more, band-aids coloured in with skin-coloured pencils. It was a surprisingly accurate colour. When Edd saw them, he supposed Matt had stayed in his room for a week because he needed to order the pencils to colour with. He undid the lock on his door and walked out. The sunlight shining into the hallway nearly burnt his eyes, because he'd kept himself in a dark room with no windows to see out or in with for so long. It didn't seem like anyone was glad to see him; when he stepped into the kitchen, Edd continued talking, Tom groaned and Tord didn't even notice. Even when he yelled "Hey guys! I'm fixed!" Tom and Tord continued doing what they were doing before. Edd gave him a half-hearted "Oh, hey Matt..." and then got distracted by whatever was on Tord's laptop. It was making weird noises, and Edd mustn't have thought much of it, since he turned to his friend with a stare that said _'Really?'_.

Matt would have to improve his noticeable-ness if he was going to get anyone's attention today. He walked out of the room with his back turned, and then heard whispering and a CRASH. The laptop had broken in two, and Tom looked angry.

-  
_Sorry for not updating in so long! I kind of just forgot about it... I'll try to get some more of it up sooner than last time._


End file.
